


i trust you! (no, i dont.) | nomin/jaeno

by jisol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, idk how to write so this probably sucks, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisol/pseuds/jisol
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin are an exclusive couple, only a few people know about their relationship. The longer they keep their relationship a secret, the longer they have to put up with the problems they encounter along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at writing, this is probably my 2nd nct au so i hope yall enjoy anyway uwu

"Jeno.. Stop using your phone, I can't sleep.." Jaemin growls as he removes his arm from Jeno's chest, rolling his body to the other side of the bed. Jeno places his phone on the bedside table, his eyes darting on Jaemin's back. "I'm sorry Nana." Jeno says as he squeezes himself next to Jaemin, pulling the blanket over their bodies. "Sure you are," Jaemin lets a sigh make its way out of his lips before continuing to speak, "I didn't come here to watch you text Renjun." Jeno rolls his eyes as Jaemin continued rambling about how he's spending most of his time with Renjun lately. He knows he's been but it's unavoidable since it's finals week and he and Jaemin shared no classes together, so they barely see each other. "C'mon Jaemin, you know that's not true, we're friends." Jeno interlocks his fingers with Jaemin's.

"Good night, Jeno."

Jeno woke up to an empty bed and a handful of text messages from his friends, asking if he wanted to hang out with them. It was a Saturday, yet it doesn't feel like it. He still has a pile of homework that needs to be done. He fiddles with his phone, tapping on the screen as he types out a message saying that he couldn't come.

**Chenle** : But hyung, you never hang out with us anymore..

**Jeno:** : It's finals week, Lele. I promise I'll make it up to you and Jisung.

**Jisung:** : You always say that.

**Chenle:** Fine, but it's your treat!

**Jeno:** Deal.

As he spends the morning chatting with his friends, he can't help but wonder what Jaemin has been up to. He hasn't seen him since he made him upset last night. He makes his way out of his bedroom and into his kitchen to make himself breakfast. Jeno dials Jaemin's phone number, holding his phone close to his ear. He sighs in relief as he hears static noises from the other side, a sign that Jaemin picked up. "Hey Jaemin, how are you doing?" Jeno pours two cups of water on the pot, twisting the knob of the stove, letting it boil. "I'm with Hyuck right now, we're doing some arrangements to the Fiesta Week this Friday." Jaemin almost squeals as he gets excited talking about Fiesta Week, everyone looks forward to that event every year, it's the most anticipated event besides prom or homecoming because it's not only well-organized but it's fun as well. Jeno could hear Donghyuck nagging at the students who are slacking off and he giggles because of it. "That's great babe. Visit me later, yeah?" Jeno opens a packet of spicy ramen noodles as he speaks to Jaemin on the phone. "Okay, I will."

* * *

Bright and colorful decorations surrounded the school grounds. The sun was shining onto the venue and it looked so pretty. Donghyuck was giving out instructions to a group of students, Jaemin could hear his voice from where he is due to how loud he speaks. "Nana, how do you feel about letting the dance majors come up with a dance number for the opening of Fiesta Week?" Donghyuck hands Jaemin a piece of paper. It was the list of the members of the dance class, there was Jisung, Jeno and some other names written that he was not familiar with. Jaemin scans through the list before lifting his head back up to Donghyuck, "Okay." Jaemin nods his head in agreement.

Jaemin is walking on the empty hallway but stopped as soon as he sees a figure approach the lockers, he quickly hides beside the trophy case. The figure looks from left to right, making sure that no one's watching him. Jaemin squints his eyes in attempt to make of who that is. He was very tall, about his height and he was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and a yellow belt. The boy had an undercut, wore specs and had a flower in hand. The boy tapes the flower on the locker and slides the note in the little opening of the locker. The boy sighs before leaving.

Curiosity ran through Jaemin's mind. He approached the locker that the boy had toyed with and notices that the locker was number 497, Lee Jeno's locker. His brightly lit expression dropped to an angered yet confused one. He didn't know how to feel about someone being attracted to his boyfriend. Call him selfish but he's just protecting what's his.

Jaemin took the flower and pulled the paper out of the locker, throwing it in the trash bin, where it belongs.

"Nana!" Donghyuck ran to Jaemin's direction with a grin painted on his face. "You seem happy," Jaemin pointed out. "I told Jisung about the dance number and he said yes!" Donghyuck delivers happily, he's glad that everything's going well as planned. Donghyuck notices that Jaemin doesn't look interested in what he's saying so he decided to ask. "Is anything bothering you? You look down." Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, "I saw someone leave a flower and a letter inside Jeno's locker." Jaemin analyzes the situation in his head, "He looked familiar, _too familiar_."

* * *

**Renjun:** I did it!

**Kun:** About time, Junnie. Although, I don't think Jeno would be happy with the news he's going to receive.

**Renjun:** What makes you think that?

**Kun:** Umm, besides the fact that might not want act as your boyfriend in order to come out to your parents?

**Renjun:** Shut up! It's gonna be the first step for me to confess to him!

**Renjun:** Besides, if all falls down, I blame you.

Renjun is worried about his plan. He doesn't know whether Jeno will accept his offer or decline him. He believes that Jeno is too softhearted to reject him since they _are_ best friends. What's the worst that could happen?

"Kun told me that you're finally gonna come out to mom and dad," Yukhei is sitting upside-down on the other side of the couch with a pocky on his mouth. "Xuxi hyung," Renjun exhales, he knows that coming out shouldn't be a big deal for him since his brother, Yukhei, already came out to their parents over two years ago. He's still unsure of his sexuality from the confusing signals Jeno has been giving him. He has the biggest crush on Jeno. Though, he thinks that Jeno is interested in someone else that's named Na Jaemin. Rumors say that they're already dating but none of them have confirmed. Na Jaemin is a big part of the school community, especially because he's smart, friendly and part of the Student Council. Who wouldn't have a crush on a person like that?

"What was it like?"

"What was?" Yukhei asks, "Realizing you're gay and coming out?" Renjun was nervous, his palms were sweating and he feels that his heart has been beating a hundred beats per second. "I mean, I was in denial back then." Yukhei pauses as he sat up from his position, turning his attention to his younger brother, "It wasn't easy to find yourself. I was having a hard time and I was thankful to have Jungwoo by my side. He's the reason why I came out in the first place. I did it for myself and for him, because I love him." Yukhei smiles as he remembers all the silly things he'd done in the past, "It took a lot of courage. Everything paid off in the end."

"You really love Jungwoo hyung, huh?" Renjun nudges Yukhei teasingly, causing the latter to blush in embarrassment, "With all my heart." Yukhei says proudly.

"I wish I could tell Jeno that."

* * *

Jeno opens the door, he was greeted by Jaemin who visited him as he promised. He's relieved that Jaemin is no longer upset at him. Jaemin greets him with a peck on the cheek and a huge bear hug. "You missed me that much?" Jeno joked. It only made Jaemin hold him tighter. Jaemin hums, kicking the door behind him shut as they move towards the sofa without breaking the hug.

Jaemin snuggles closer to his lover, his head resting on Jeno's chest with a Disney movie playing on the TV. "How's Fiesta Week planning?" Jeno asks, his hand running through Jaemin's soft and golden hair. He could almost hear Jaemin purr. "Exhausting. Donghyuck said that he's giving the dance majors a performance number," Jaemin's eyes are on the TV but his attention is focused on Jeno. "Mm, I heard about that. Jisung told me," Jeno pauses to yawn, "We're starting dance practice on Wednesday." Jaemin hums. He would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about the boy that indirectly gave Jeno some sort of love letter.

Their relationship is built on trust, he didn't want to keep any secrets from Jeno. He decided to tell him, "Jeno.." Jaemin trails off, "I saw someone leave flowers and a note on your locker." Jeno gasps in response. "Really? Did you see who it was?" Jeno asks. Jaemin shook his head, "No."

Silence filled the room, only the sound effects from the movie was heard. The two were in thought, "Well, I'm flattered if someone has a crush on me," Jeno shifts positions as he faces Jaemin, "But my heart is taken by only a boy named Na Jaemin." Jeno smiles with his eyes to reassure Jaemin that he will pay no mind to the person that left the flowers. "I'm glad."

Hours pass by, Jaemin already fell asleep in exhaustion from the activities he had been doing for the fiesta. Jeno decides to pass time in watching videos and chatting with his friends online.

**Jeno:** Guys, have you seen anyone leaving a note on my locker?

**Renjun:** No? I wasn't at school today.

**Jisung:** I was with Yuta hyung discussing the choreography.

**Chenle:** Jun hyung.. You told me you were going to school today..

**Renjun:** Anyways! What was the note all about?

**Jeno:** I don't know, I only heard of it from Jaemin. He said he saw someone putting flowers and a note on my locker.

**Renjun:** Jaemin..?

Renjun stared at the screen as if he had seen a ghost. Someone saw him. Na Jaemin saw him. He didn't know what to think of it, he could only hope that he hid his face well enough for Jaemin not to recognize him. He's not sure if Jaemin even knows who he is but just the thought that maybe Jaemin read the note or misinterpreted his actions, it sent shivers down his spine. He's scared.

* * *

It's a slightly gloomy and cloudy Monday in Seoul. Everyone was preoccupied with thoughts of the exams they'll be taking for this day. The students in the hallway were either gossiping or panicking about how they haven't studied yet. The noisy hallway was silenced as soon as the more popular boys walk down the hallway, Jaemin and his friends, Mark and Donghyuck. Public opinion about the trio was diverse, a lot of them were intimidated because of how they're known by the whole school and many idolized them. As the Student Council boys pass by, a new set of popular boys make their way through, it was the dance majors. Chenle, Jisung and Jeno.

Jisung greeted Chenle with a hug. "Good luck on your exams, love." Chenle whispers, quite loudly as Donghyuck cringes as soon as he hears it. "Hey, where's my good luck charm?" Donghyuck glares at Mark who is awkwardly standing beside Donghyuck. Mark is not the best at impressing but his boyfriend is content with what he is. Donghyuck is a brat but he's Mark's petty and dramatic brat. Jaemin halts the two couples before they do anything showy, "You guys are disgusting." Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Ew, watch it. There's kids." Mark points to Jisung and Chenle who are sharing a hearty laugh with each other.

"Renjun!" Chenle waves as he sees Renjun approach the group. The six boys turned their heads to Renjun's direction and they were shocked to see him. Renjun dyed his hair blonde, he was wearing comfortable clothes, way different to what he wears everyday. "You look like a changed man, what did you do to Renjun?!" Renjun feels his cheeks heating up from Jeno teasing him. 

"What are you talking about, I'm still the cute Renjun." He says confidently.

The bell rang. It was a sign for the boys to split up since they have different schedules and take different majors. The boys exchange goodbyes as they head the opposite direction from each other.

Renjun and Jeno entered the same room since they both take chemistry. Renjun was a bit hesitant since he's not yet sure if Jeno had seen the letters himself. But asking wouldn't hurt, right? 

"Jeno, have you read the note I.." Renjun immediately stops himself from exposing himself to Jeno, so he quickly thinks of an excuse, "I mean.. The note on your locker?" Renjun holds his breath as he await for Jeno's answer. It was nerve-wrecking. He never knew crushing on someone could be this intense. He never knew he would crush on Jeno, his best friend. "Ah, unfortunately not. Jaemin said he threw the note away." Jeno says as he laughs. But as soon he said that, he felt his heart drop. Why would Jaemin do that? They're not even dating, unless.. _they're dating_. Renjun shivered at the thought.

The class was silenced as soon as the teacher entered the room, hands occupied with a bundle of test papers. "Settle down, now. You will be taking your finals exam."

* * *

**Kun:** JAEMIN DID WHAT?

**Renjun:** Yeah, now I have to ask him personally.

**Kun:** Wait, did you ever think that Jeno may be dating Jaemin?

**Renjun:** What makes you think that?

**Kun:** He wouldn't throw the note away if he wasn't..

**Renjun:** Fair point. But they don't look like they're dating! Nor have they ever addressed the rumors.

**Kun:** Just be careful, Renjun. I'll ask Jungwoo if he knows anything.

**Renjun:** Okay.

Renjun was startled as he feels a hand lightly tap his shoulder. He turns around only to see Jeno, "Hey! What were you gonna tell me?" Jeno asks. Renjun looks at Jeno, he always saw Jeno as an enthusiastic and jolly person. He never runs out of energy and he makes everyone around him happy. "You know how I plan to come out to my parents.." Jeno cocks his eyebrows up, "I kinda told them that I had a boyfriend and said it was you, now they really want to meet you." Renjun is breathless from talking way too fast, but comprehensible enough for Jeno to understand.

Jeno stood there, silent.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say no and let his friend down. Jeno feels that he's obligated to agree to what Renjun put him through because he's his friend. He has to act like one. "Renjun.. I.." Renjun was ready for rejection, he knew it from the start. "Sure, I'll act as your boyfriend." Jeno made sure to put emphasis on the word, _act_. He has a boyfriend, he shouldn't be doing this. "Really?!" Renjun's face lit up. He, for once, was given hope. But Jeno wasn't too happy about his decision, "Sorry, I'm needed home." Jeno lies before running off.

"Jisung." Jeno's deep and stern voice gave Jisung both concern and curiosity, "What do you need, Jeno?" Jisung asks, he puts his phone on speaker for Chenle to hear. "I made the dumbest decision of my life," Jisung could hear Jeno's voice cracking, "Can I come over?" Jeno asks, Jisung wanted to nod but he realizes that they're talking over the phone and said yes. "Take care on the way, Jeno hyung." Chenle says, "Thanks Chenle."

Renjun was so happy yet so confused. He's glad that Jeno didn't reject him which means he could experience how Jeno would act as his boyfriend and that he would have a chance to confess his love for him, but he's confused because Jeno simply ran off without an explanation. He brushed it off and decided to walk home and report the good news to Yukhei.

* * *

Jeno felt pressured, he doesn't know why he agreed to act as Renjun's boyfriend. He explained it all to Jisung and Chenle. He feels the two's piercing glare at him. "Jeno, you're so dumb." Jisung said, his intention was not to mock Jeno but he was just stating the truth, his decisions weren't exactly the best. Chenle just sat in silence, waiting for Jisung to lecture the older. "You have a boyfriend, did you even think of that?" Jisung asks, he wanted to slap Jeno if it would help him snap out of his idiocy. But he respects him too much for that.

"I know, 'Sung." Jeno chokes back his tears, "I was.. I didn't know what to do, okay?" Jeno snaps, "I was pressured! He's my best friend too. He's been wanting to come out for months!" Jeno continued, his tears running down on his cheeks. He squeezes his eyes shut in both sadness and frustration. "What if Jaemin finds out? What will he say?"

Chenle leans next to Jeno and embraces him, "Hyung, just tell him! I'm sure he'll understand. Trust, right?" Jisung join the hug in attempt to comfort Jeno. Jeno always had a soft spot for the two younger boys. He met them at his dance class a year ago and not a single time did he feel left out. They are so caring and considerate, they were the ones who introduced him to Jaemin in the first place. He's glad that Chenle and Jisung are a part of his life. "Thanks, Lele, Sungie."

The wind blew as soon as Jeno stepped out of Jisung's house. Luckily, he wore a sweatshirt to school otherwise he'd be freezing to death. "Are you sure you can go by yourself?" Jisung asks, Jeno simply nods. "Okay, text us." Chenle says, waving his arm as Jeno walked away.

Jaemin's house was a thirty minute walk. At this hour, he should be at home, studying for another batch of finals exams. He sighs, a cloud of haze exiting his mouth from the coldness of the night. He feels his phone vibrating from his pocket. He pulls it out and sees that Renjun is calling him on the phone. He slides his thumb on the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

"Jeno, just wanted to thank you for not rejecting me earlier." Renjun's voice is collected yet he seems like he's slightly panicked or not sure what to say. Jeno's still upset with his decisions and the thought has yet to sink in, "Yeah, no problem." Jeno's voice is shaking from the cold wind brushing against him. There was silence. Renjun was waiting for Jeno to say something while Jeno didn't want to speak. "I hope you're having a good night." Renjun broke the ice before ending the call. Jeno lets out a relieved sigh.

Jaemin's slumber was interrupted as he hears someone loudly banging on his apartment door. His eyes slowly fluttered open, he sat up and made his way to open the door. To his surprise, he was greeted by a shivering Jeno, who walked all the way from Jisung's house to his apartment and endured every second of the cold atmosphere. Jaemin rubs his eyes, it takes a while for the boy to process what's in front of him before he finally opens his mouth to talk, "Jeno-ya.." Jaemin began, his hand traveling to grab Jeno's, interlocking his fingers with his. He shuddered at the sudden touch, Jeno's hand was cold. "Why are you here? It's a cold outside." Jaemin cupped the latter's face before showering it with quick pecks. Jeno considers himself lucky he has a boyfriend like him.

 

The lights were already off as soon as Jeno enters his apartment, he precedes that he's interrupted Jaemin's sleep. "Sorry if I woke you up, Nana." Jeno's tone is soft a little too apologetic that Jaemin smiles at him for being silly, "It's okay, you could've texted me." Jaemin pulls on the drawer that was filled with both dull colored and brightly colored sweaters, pulling out a white sweatshirt that was too familiar for Jeno. "Put this on, you're freezing." Jaemin says, Jeno reaches out for the sweatshirt. He lets the sweatshirt roll over his head before completely tugging on it. His body slowly warms up as soon as he wore another piece of clothing on top, he allows himself to exhale before stretching his arms up high.

"What brought you here? We have school tomorrow." Jaemin asks. Jeno lets tension surface the air as soon as Jaemin pops the question, he remembers why he came in the first place, he cringed at himself. "I.." Jeno froze. It was as if he's been turned into a statue. He's at a loss for words, his eyes dart around the room as he finds the right words to say. "Renjun, he.." Jeno trails off, "He introduced me to his parents as his boyfriend out of impulse.. And now he wants me to have dinner with his family." Jeno manages to get it out of his system.

It was silent. Too silent. The only noise they could hear was the sound of the trees hitting each other from the strong blow of the wind. "What?" was all Jaemin could say. He would be lying if he said he wasn't mad. In fact, he's furious. He thinks that Renjun is only using it as an excuse to hit on his boyfriend. But, he decides to be the bigger person and take the news maturely. "Thank you for telling me," Jeno's eyes widen at the statement, "You aren't mad at me?" Jeno asks.

"I trust you."

There was a pause, Jaemin is choking up on his words.

"Don't let me down."

Jeno closes the space between them as he pulls his lover into a tight embrace. Saying that he's happy would be an understatement. It takes Jaemin a while to hug back as all of this was a bit too sudden for him to accept. Jaemin isn't exactly friends with Renjun since he'd only seen him once or twice. Renjun's a cold and introverted kid but he's bold enough to make everyone afraid of him. Jisung described Renjun as a shy type, that being the reason why Jaemin barely sees him join their friend group. Or, he's just avoiding Jaemin.

* * *

**Jeno:** Jaemin took it well!

**Jisung:** I'm glad, he's not really one take things immaturely.

**Chenle:** So, you really are going to do this with Renjun?

**Jeno:** Not sure. I'm still baffled because of all this. Hell, I'm not even sure if Jaemin really took it well. I could see it in his eyes when he said he trusted me.

**Chenle:** Don't be too hard on yourself hyung.

**Jisung:** I'll talk to Nana about it later at lunch.

Jeno was the first one to wake up and leave the apartment since he has dance practice for Fiesta Week. He's wearing clothes that he left at Jaemin's apartment in case he ever decides to sleep over, he has clothes to wear the following day. He's wearing a black and white striped t-shirt paired with some skinny jeans, comfortable for dance practice.

He's surprised to see Jisung and Yuta already getting started with the choreography along with a few students who had arrived early. He swung the door open before entering. Jeno caught the attention of the students. "Jeno!" exclaims Yuta, spreading his arms as Jeno approaches the two. Jisung was way too busy doing the dance step Yuta must've instructed him to do. "I see you have already started." Jeno points his index finger to Jisung, Yuta smiles. "Yeah, we're planning to recruit Mark into the our dance group," Yuta began, pulling out a note from his pocket as he reads, "And I've invited some of the school's alumni, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Ten." Jeno gasps, "You mean the polyamorous couple?" Yuta clears his throat at Jeno's statement as if he was preventing him to further elaborate on Taeyong's relationship. "No one is supposed to know they're a couple, Jeno." Yuta whispers. Jeno bows apologetically.

Squeaking shoes, sweat dribbling down the student's foreheads, scolds coming from Yuta. Those were the only noises being heard from the dance studio. "That's all for today, class." Yuta snaps his fingers twice. The students spread out. Others head straight out of the studio, others share a conversation before leaving and some decides to stay to practice a little bit more. Jeno, Chenle and Jisung wanted to leave as soon as the class ended. The trio said their farewells to their dance instructor before walking out of the class.

Murmurs ensued as soon as Jeno stepped foot in the cafeteria along with his best friend, Renjun. Many people thought they've been dating for the longest time since they've been way too close to each other recently. Chenle stomps his way through the crowd with an grumpy look on his face, he's not always fond of people who gossip about him and his friend group. He's an intimidating boy despite the fact that he's not very tall nor is his figure enough to scare people. The aura he brings out puts people in place. Luckily, Jisung is there to help him control that. Chenle's fingers are intertwined with Jisung's, they had all eyes on them.

Jeno notices that Renjun is being extra clingy to him today. He doesn't know what to make of it, he didn't want to be rude and tell him to lay off. So, he decides to stay still and not mind him and Renjun's actions. "Renjun, stop it." Jisung kicks Renjun from below the table. Renjun hisses. "What did I do?" Chenle's intensely glaring at Renjun now, making Jeno extremely uncomfortable as he's in the middle of a feud.

"You're drawing attention."

Chenle says his statement through gritted teeth, barely audible but Renjun understands anyway. "So what?" Renjun doesn't know why but something inside him snapped, his tone dropped an octave lower and more aggressive. Jisung looked at Chenle who is now clenching his fist. The younger wraps his arms around Chenle in attempt to console him. "Renjun, lay off, you have ten seconds."

**Jaemin:** Where are you guys?

**Jisung:** We are at the cafeteria.

**Donghyuck:** Ah, I'm sorry I couldn't come. The principal asked for me specifically.

**Jaemin:** I'm on my way.

Jisung's eyes go from Chenle to scanning the area, looking for Jaemin. "Lele, Jaemin is on his way."

"Renjun, nine seconds."

Jeno doesn't know why it's such a big deal for Chenle to get Renjun off him but he doesn't mind since he feels uneasy the more Renjun tries to hold his hand from under the table.

Chenle began to count. Eight, seven, six.. Jeno's stomach started to knot and he suddenly became nervous. He had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Renjun continuously mocked Chenle instead of stopping. Five, four, three.. Renjun turns his attention to Jeno, who was sitting upright and whose heart was beating a thousand beats per second. Two, one..

"Jeno?"

* * *

Jaemin was on his way to the cafeteria, it was a few steps away from his Biology classroom. He had finished taking his last exam for today, he thinks he did well. All the hard work will pay off. Jaemin is an honor roll student. Everyone envied him, everyone thought it was effortless for him to pass a test. He begs to differ and always says that he works hard to get what he wants. He doesn't get all things the easy way. The world is cruel for judging him that way.

It was awfully silent while he's on his way to the cafeteria. He spots the four boys as Chenle's dyed hair stood out the most.

The jolly boy was on his way to take a seat next to Jeno and Renjun until.. He saw Renjun quickly plant a kiss on Jeno's cheek. He saw it with his own eyes. "Jeno?" Jaemin's voice cracks, legs trembling from the sight. The four boys turned their back to where the voice had come from and saw Jaemin freeze on his position.

Jeno immediately stood up from his seat, "Nana," Jeno began. He was slowly walking toward Jaemin who was backing up, distancing himself from Jeno. "It's not what you think!" Jeno insists, he almost tried to pull Jaemin's hand but the other was too quick to run away from the scene.

Chenle stared at Renjun as if his life depended on it. "You had it coming," Chenle mouthed before he slid his phone in his back pocket before he decided to chase after Jaemin. The crowded cafeteria was astonished. They continue to gossip about Jaemin and Jeno's relationship before they jump into a field of assumptions. Ones that included Jeno cheating on Jaemin for Renjun and what not.

"Donghyuck," Jaemin's shaky voice gave Donghyuck a signal to be concerned. "Can you and Mark take me home?" Jaemin asks, his feet giving up on him as he eventually stops running to catch his breath. "Woah, what happened love?"

"I'll explain later, just.. pick me up."

"Okay, I'll ditch this council meeting real quick and I'll meet you at the gate." Donghyuck says before the he drops the call. Jaemin stood there, in thought, his phone still held close to his ear. He could hear footsteps approaching but before he could run away, he was pulled aggressively back by a small hand.

"Nana," Chenle's out of breath from chasing after Jaemin. "It wasn't Jeno.." Chenle tries to say in between his endless pants, Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, trying to show the slightest bit of interest. He didn't want to see Jeno right now, "Please, I know what I saw, Chenle." Jaemin says, he's usually not this calm when he's mad but he tries to be. He doesn't want to burst everything out on Chenle. "Jaemin. Trust me when I say it's not Jeno's fault."

Jaemin turns his back, he wasn't having any of it. As much as he wanted to believe Chenle, he couldn't bring himself to. He's had enough for today. "I'll see you tomorrow Lele." Chenle frowns at the sight of Jaemin walking away from him as a car pulls over, he immediately recognizes whose car it is, he's thankful that Donghyuck and Mark are there for him. He shrugs his shoulders before turning around only to see Jisung and Jeno behind him. Chenle points his finger to Jeno, "You're an idiot."

* * *

Mark's eyes are on the road, the ride on the way to Mark's apartment was quiet before Donghyuck decided to break the awkwardness and speak up, "What really happened, Nana?" Jaemin's back is slumped against the seat, quietly sobbing. "I saw Renjun kiss Jeno's cheek."

The car came to a sudden halt, startling both Donghyuck and Jaemin. "We all knew it was coming anyway," was only Mark said. Two pairs of eyes was on Mark, one filled with curiosity and the other filled with confusion. "Excuse me?" Jaemin's voice nearly cracks from the amount of sass he tries to put on his voice. "Renjun likes Jeno. That's it."

"Mark, that's not helping." Donghyuck mentions, it only earned him a shrug from Mark. "Wait, what are you talking about? Does Jeno know?" Jaemin asks, he spoke way too fast so he had to repeat what he said, "As far as I know, he doesn't. Kun hyung told me Renjun planned to ask Jeno to become his _fake_ boyfriend so he could come out to his parents." Mark explains.

Jaemin pulls his phone out from his pocket, looking at the screen. He sees that his wallpaper is one of his and Jeno's first selfies. Jeno was laying on top of him and kissing his head while Jaemin was laughing. The problem wasn't that deep. Maybe, he was just petty. Nonetheless, he has the right to. He knew what he saw, it was real. A notification popped up on the screen with the nickname, _love of my life_. It was Jeno.

**Jeno:** Jaemin, Nana.. Let me explain, please. I don't know why Renjun did that but I did nothing, Jisung and Chenle saw everything happen and I promise you. I am not attracted to Renjun or whatever you think you saw.

**Jeno:** Please, come home. I love you.

**Jeno:** Babe.. I'll see you later, okay? I'll drop by.

And the continuous flood of notifications began to annoy Jaemin that he decides to turn his cellphone off. He was not ready to face Jeno. Not yet, at least. Jaemin releases a sigh as he lets himself fall on Mark's car seat. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	2. make up or break up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno let themselves enter an argument due to what renjun did, will they make up or break up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before everyone yells at me for making renjun the bad guy, im planning to make this a norenmin au!! ((that is, if i get my paths right)) uwu thank u for understanding

Renjun draws the cup close to his lips, taking a sip of coffee before he places it back down on the table. He was sitting next to Kun, one of his best friends though older than him, and both boys sat across the couple, Yukhei and Jungwoo. Yukhei's head was rested on Jungwoo's shoulder, his fingers twirling on the string of his hoodie while Jungwoo was busy on his phone, texting.

"Anything from Jeno?" Kun asks, his voice filled with curiosity. Renjun shook his head, his fingers lightly tapping on the table. "I still don't know why he ran after Jaemin," Renjun sighs, the smell of sweet and milky caffeine exiting his mouth. Jungwoo's ears rung as soon as he hears the name of his friend being brought to the topic. He decides to put down his phone and join the conversation, "What about Jaemin?" Renjun cocked an eyebrow up as soon as Jungwoo interrupted their conversation.

Jungwoo is part of the Student Council and is one of Jaemin's closer friends, though they barely talk, they're always available when the other is in need. "I playfully kissed Jeno on the cheek. Jaemin saw it and exclaimed Jeno's name, then he ran away." Renjun explains. "Jeno even chased him like his life depended on it." Renjun rolls his eyes, bringing himself irritation from his own story. He kicks his feet forward, nearly hitting his older brother. "I mean, Jaemin's pretty cute but why would Jeno chase him, 'ya feel?" Kun's gaze move from Renjun to Jungwoo, who is now seconds away from grabbing his phone and calling Jaemin.

"Whatever the reason is, it's none of your business, Renjun-ssi." Jungwoo snaps, his tone shifting from a soft one to an aggressive tone. He tries his best to be polite and act a little more civil, it'd be embarrassing if he caused a scene in front of Kun and his lover, Yukhei. "Why are you suddenly so defensive, Jungwoo?" Renjun questions Jungwoo's sudden outburst. Yukhei clears his throat, shooting his younger brother a look, "Jun, respect your hyung." Yukhei sits straight, removing his head from Jungwoo's shoulder.

"Sorry, _hyung_." Renjun made sure to put a strong emphasis on the word hyung, smiling sheepishly as he sees Jungwoo's left eye twitch from the anger piling up inside. Jungwoo brushes his fingers along his soft and silky hair before he lets a relieved sigh run out his lips. Jungwoo is not one to feed into arguments but Renjun is only testing his patience. "Excuse me," Jungwoo stood from his seat, pushing the chair gently toward the table before he walks out of the cafe, leaving the three boys hanging.

* * *

A thumping headache, the sound of his heart beating and the deafening rings of the empty room are the only noises Jaemin could hear. He's sitting on the middle of the bed, quiet and in thought. He's been thinking of Jeno ever since he left school early. Jaemin knows he could get in trouble and worse, dropped from the council, but he doesn't care. An ocean of notifications flooded his phone, many messages from Jeno and some are from his friends who had been worrying about him for leaving so soon.

"Nana," Donghyuck knocks on the door, twice, thrice and even four times. "Can I come in?" Jaemin only groans in response. It wasn't even a groan, he was just too lazy to speak out an answer. He hears the doorknob twist and the door being pushed open.

"I know you believe that Jeno did nothing wrong," Jaemin lifts his head up, his eyes met Donghyuck's. His eyes were filled with sincerity and concern. He had always been such a caring friend, he thinks it's because they have been friends since they were children, they still are but a little older. "I know he did nothing wrong, but what I saw.." Jaemin pauses, his voice a little raspy from all the weeping he has been doing.

"It's.. I just need to process all this." Donghyuck blinks twice at Jaemin's statement, he really can't blame him and neither can he stop him. Donghyuck squeezes Jaemin's hand before standing up and leaving the room.

Mark was leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He patiently waits for Donghyuck outside the room and asks him what happened as soon as he came out. "He's still upset." Donghyuck says, looking up to meet Mark's eyes. Mark grabs Donghyuck's hand and holds it close to his chest. The warmth that Mark's body gave Donghyuck relieved him at least a little bit. "I'll talk to Jeno, alright? They need to fix this." Donghyuck only nods his head, he's doubtful but he trusts Mark on this one.

* * *

"Jungwoo hyung? What made you call?" Chenle tones his voice down, he was told that he only has five minutes to take the call, as said by his dance instructor. "Are you in your dance class right now?" Jungwoo asks. Chenle hums to agree, "Is Jeno there? Can I please talk to him?" Jungwoo asks hurriedly. He knows how strict Yuta could be when it comes to interruptions so he decides to make it quick.

"You can't, hyung." Chenle frowns.

"He's a mess," The younger boy looks at Jeno as he spoke. Jeno was tired, he could barely move a muscle from all the weight pulling him down, his eyes are red and exhausted from all the dried tears he let out. All Jeno wanted to do was to speak to Jaemin, he doesn't even have the right to be sad. If anything, he's supposed to be in front of Jaemin, begging for his apology.

"I know, Le," Jungwoo pauses, "Just let me talk to him, tell Yuta that I'll hook him up with Sicheng or whatever."

Chenle took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Yuta hyung, can I excuse Jeno for a moment? Jungwoo needs to talk to him." Jeno and Jisung's attention was drawn. Yuta had no choice but to say yes, he knew he wouldn't resist his students anyway, nor would he want to see Jeno sulk about his issues in front of the class. Yuta scolded the others to pay no attention to Jeno but to continue dancing.

Jungwoo could hear it all happen. He knows he shouldn't be involved with things as such but as a friend and as a young adult, he has to think of a way to make things right. "Hello?" Jeno snorts, he wipes his nose with the back of his hand. Chenle looks at Jeno with a disgusted expression, the only thing that's keeping him from judging Jeno is that if he and Jisung ever fought and had to reach a situation like this, he would probably do the same, knowing the sentimental boy he is.

"Jeno, have you talked to Jaemin about this?" Jungwoo asks, his voice dripping with concern. Jeno shook his head, "Not yet. I don't know if he even wants to see me," Chenle is close to hitting Jeno, if it were the only way to make him snap out of that kind of mindset. Instead, he remains by his side, collected and patient.

"Here's what you need to do," Jungwoo began, "You need to tell Renjun all about Jaemin." Jeno furrows his eyebrows, why does he need to tell Renjun? Does he not know? He always assumed that Jaemin already popped the news to the group or Renjun found out because of all the rumors going out about the two. He remains silent as Jungwoo continues to list all the things he wants him to do. "Then, I need you to stop crying over Jaemin and start planning your apology letter because you're doing it tonight."

* * *

Yukhei looks at Renjun with disappointed eyes. He hated how mischievous Renjun could get, he was always reckless and very impulsive.

All eyes are on Renjun, who is smiling deviously. "Did I do something wrong?" Renjun bites his lower lip as he feels the tension growing in the atmosphere. He takes a sip from the coffee that is now cold and bitter, his scrunches his face in distaste. "Besides disrespecting Jungwoo and making him walk out? You're fine." Renjun wasn't sure if Kun was being sarcastic or not, he laughs nervously.

Kun tilts his head, scanning the environment outside as he looks for Jungwoo, he figures he did not go far since he left his bag with Yukhei. Fortunately, they were sitting beside the glass windows, making it easier for him. Kun spots a tall and fit boy with a phone held close to his ear, he suspects that it's Jungwoo based on his physical features. He points a finger to the boy in front of the cafe, Yukhei and Renjun turn their heads to the right, where Kun is pointing.

 

"Sorry, I had to take a call." Jungwoo pulls on the chair next to Yukhei before he occupies the seat. Renjun notices that Jungwoo seems to be calmer than what he displayed in front of him earlier. It was strange to him. The question he has on his mind when Jungwoo's phone rang as a notification popped up, it was a message from Jaemin.

**Jaemin:** I'm at Mark's house, why do you ask?

**Jungwoo:** Sicheng told me you left school early, that's why. I'm just checking in.

Jungwoo lies, he's not good at lying but he manages to make up an excuse believable enough for Jaemin to buy.

**Jaemin:** Oh. I'm sorry about that.

**Jungwoo:** Do you want to talk about it?

**Jaemin:** Only if you promise to bring food. Mark's about to burn his own house down.

* * *

"You're a walking disaster, Mark." Jaemin could hear the two arguing from the kitchen. Donghyuck hisses as his foot lands on the oil that Mark spilled, it was as if he stepped on acid. "Calm down, it's literally just oil." Mark kneels on one knee with a towel in hand, pushing Donghyuck's foot away from the spilled oil as he began to run the towel across the area, wiping it thoroughly.

"Jungwoo hyung is coming, by the way." Jaemin informs the two, his eyes not leaving the phone resting on his palm. Donghyuck is reassured, he doesn't have to worry about for their own safety because of Mark's reckless behavior inside the kitchen. It's common knowledge that Mark doesn't know how to cook, and if he does? Something burns, breaks or he messes up the recipe. "Did you tell him to bring food?" Mark asks, Jaemin only nods. "Good, I'd rather eat takeaways than Mark's burnt eggs." Donghyuck's sass caused Mark to frown.

 

It was freezing outside, Jungwoo was wearing a coat on top of his jacket in attempt to warm himself up. He was on his way to Donghyuck's house, he was carrying two bags filled with groceries and the other filled with steaming hot fried noodles. "Jungwoo hyung!" Jeno yells at the top of his lungs. Jungwoo could hear footsteps approaching him, he turns his back to see Jeno, still wearing the clothes made solely for dance practice. He was freezing, yet he wanted to endure it, to prove that he's worthy for Jaemin.

"I thought I told you to change clothes," Jeno could hear the grumpiness in Jungwoo's voice. He knows Jungwoo gets mad when people go against his word, he's considered to be immature because of that attitude he has but Yukhei has learned to put up with it and with him. Jeno shrugs in response, "I don't know, I was in a hurry." Jeno lies, he knew if he told the truth, the older would get mad. He has been looking forward to seeing Jaemin after preventing himself to. He knew he would make things worse if he chased after his lover but part of him knows that Jaemin wants to be with him right now.

Jungwoo is looking at Jeno dead in the eyes, his gaze filled with worry and Jeno's filled with hurt and sadness, he could tell Jeno is lying from the way his shoulders began to tense, his legs are trembling and his voice is shaking. He wants to trouble the boy for lying to him, but he decides that he's had enough. Jungwoo slides his arms off his coat before he hands it to Jeno. "Hyung, you don't have to," Jungwoo insists as these words exit Jeno's mouth. Jungwoo wraps his arms around Jeno's shoulder before they let their feet bring them to Mark's house.

* * *

"Can you stop pacing? I'm getting dizzy." Renjun kicks his foot up as a signal for his older brother Yukhei to stop. "Jungwoo hasn't returned any of my calls since he left earlier," Yukhei's panicked voice sent him to pace back and forth even more. Yukhei is childish when it comes to his boyfriend, he's playful but petty. Simple things could drive him mad.

Kun is on his phone, unfazed from the scene before him. Though, he's a bit concerned about Jungwoo and his whereabouts, he knows that something's up. He knows that Jungwoo is just too afraid to say it. Jungwoo may not be good at lying but he's good at keeping secrets. Yukhei, Kun and Jungwoo have been friends for nearly their whole lives, he thinks that he would know everything about Jungwoo but truthfully, he doesn't. "Calm down, he's probably got errands to do." Kun reassures. Yukhei sighs, "He would tell me." Kun rolls his eyes at the statement, "Come on, he doesn't have to tell you everything."

"It's none of your business, hyung." Yukhei snaps, his eyes landing on Kun, only to see that he isn't bothered at all. "I never said it was."

**Yukhei:** When are you coming home?

**Yukhei:** Text me back please.

**Yukhei:** Or at least tell me you're okay..

Jungwoo looks at the notification as the screen flashed in front of him, letting a sigh leave his lips as he watches his phone get flooded by an ocean of text messages from Yukhei. As much as he wants to reply and tell him, he can't.

The two boys finally reach Mark's house after minutes of walking and a lot of stops. Jeno is holding a rectangular-shaped box filled with designs and a flat box, inside is what it seems to be a pizza. On the other hand, Jungwoo is holding the takeaways that he brought from the restaurant he was at before. Jungwoo knocks on the door with his unoccupied hand.

"I'll get it," Donghyuck rushes to the door. He takes a deep breath before slightly opening the door. He was surprised to see Jeno alongside Jungwoo. Jeno looks at Donghyuck with pleading eyes, Donghyuck nods in return, it was as if they were communicating through their eyes. "Jungwoo hyung!" Donghyuck exclaims as Jeno hides behind Jungwoo's tall figure before he opens the door widely.

Jaemin hops in joy as he spots his hyung from afar. They see each other once or twice a week but still, he's happy to see him again. Jungwoo bows his head, a gesture of respect. Jeno freezes as soon as he does, holding his breath. He thought Jaemin would've seen him but he's fortunate that he hasn't.

Jungwoo steps inside, leaving Jeno behind. "I'll tell you when to come out," Donghyuck mouths before leaving the door only half-opened, Jeno has no choice but to oblige.

"I heard about what happened." Jungwoo began, all eyes are on him now. The three are aware that he and Yukhei are a couple, so he has nothing to be ashamed of as he tells his side of the story. "From who?" Jaemin asks, it hurts him that he's still thinking about Jeno when he's not supposed to, there are plenty of people that could've told him as a lot of people saw it happen.

"Renjun." Jungwoo admits, "He told me what happened."

It was quiet. Everyone was anticipating Jungwoo's story, Jeno carefully listens as well. "I was at the cafe with Yukhei, Kun and Renjun as soon as their classes ended," Jungwoo says, "Renjun was telling us how he playfully kissed Jeno on his cheek, he keeps insisting that he doesn't know why Jeno chased after you, does he not know?" The eldest continues to explain what he heard. Jeno was shocked to hear Renjun's part of the story, he figures that he did this on purpose but he doesn't know why he would.

Jaemin is sitting cross-legged, inches apart from Donghyuck. He's in thought, part of him is saying that it's his fault for not telling Renjun sooner. He never told him because he's afraid that Jeno would trouble him if Renjun ever decides to distance himself from the two. He's afraid that Jeno would get mad at him for constantly acting jealous around him and Renjun. "He doesn't know." Jaemin sighs. "I didn't want to tell him." Jungwoo furrows his eyebrows at Jaemin's statement. 

"That's one of the dumbest decisions you've ever made, Nana." Jungwoo snorts. "Noted."

The door swings open slowly, revealing a shivering Jeno with two boxes on his hand, Jaemin doesn't notice until Mark exclaims Jeno's name in shock. "I'm so sorry, Jaemin," Jeno could feel his legs about to give up, his breathing is fast from the adrenaline running through his body, both because of excitement and anxiousness. The sudden appearance of his lover made him stand on his two feet.

Part of Jaemin wanted to pull himself together and toy with Jeno for a moment but he also wanted to run into Lee Jeno's arms and give him a warm embrace, and that's what he does. He lets his feet bring him in front of Jeno. "It's gone cold," Jeno lifts the box of pizza, releasing a soft chuckle. Jungwoo smiles at the scene before him. "You know, you really didn't have to do this." Jaemin pouts as he looks at Jeno, still wearing his dance clothes and Jungwoo's coat. "I wouldn't be able to resist you anyway." Jeno smiles.

The two boys lock each other in an embrace. Donghyuck's upper lip curls in disgust while Jungwoo flashes the brightest smile as he sees the two make up.

* * *

Jisung's head is resting on Chenle's lap, the two are patiently waiting for Jeno to come home. They promised Jeno that they would sleep over tonight, whether things go smoothly or roughly. "What do you think is happening right now?" Jisung's eyes wander from the roof to Chenle, who is now looking down at him. The older boy's fingers are twirling on Jisung's hair, causing the latter to purr. "I don't know, hopefully something good," Chenle says. He really doesn't want anything bad to happen to Jeno and Jaemin. Even if they tease them and call them out for everything they do, they still remain by their side.

"What about Renjun?" Jisung pauses as he folds his legs, squeezing himself closer to Chenle.

"Don't remind me."

Chenle gets startled by the sudden knock on the door, it was a little slow so it raised suspicions. "Who's there?" Jisung yells, a little too quietly as he's not capable of yelling. "It's Jeno, you dorks." Jeno says, from the other side of the door. Chenle releases his breath from being clenched, Jisung as well.

"How was it, hyung?" Chenle is so excited to hear the news that his eyes turn into little crescents as he smiles. Jisung looks at the boy and lets a grin form on his lips. The happiness of his boyfriend matters most to him, he loves seeing Chenle happy because it simply makes him joyful. Jeno pulls his phone out from his pocket, the screen flashing before their eyes. Chenle jumps in surprise, squealing as Jeno reveals his lock screen.

It was a photo of Jaemin kissing Jeno, taken not too long ago by Jungwoo.

Jisung and Chenle wraps themselves into Jeno's arms. They were happy, to say the least.

Jeno lets himself sink into the boys' embrace, he was content with what he has. Supportive friends, a loving and understanding boyfriend and... Renjun, whom he still needs to talk to tomorrow. His eyes squeeze shut as he lets his thoughts run in circles inside his mind.


End file.
